This invention, in general, relates to video tracking systems and to the image processing functions of such systems. Particularly, it comprehends an aimpoint selection processor for improving and expanding the usefulness of such systems.
Video tracking systems include an imaging sensor, such as a television camera, and target tracking circuits that stabilize the target in the sensor's field of view. Certain countermeasures applications require that the image be located precisely relative to system coordinates. Furthermore, the direction of defensive missiles and the like call for the exact location of an aimpoint on the target itself. Because of various visual and detection abberations the perceived image location may not necessarily coincide with the target location. State-of-the-art systems are generally incapable of detecting and correcting for such deviations. The present invention is directed toward solving this problem and doing so by utilizing data and processing circuits already present in the video tracking system. Such an approach frees computer functions for complicated non-repetitive operations and allows algorithm execution at video field rates.